


Idol/Fan

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cutesy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just need to escape the demands of her manager and the people who are supposed to be there for her, but are really only in it for themselves.<br/>Day 2<br/>Idol/Fan<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Bucky X Darcy X Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol/Fan

Idol/Fan

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Bucky X Darcy X Steve

xXx

Darcy Lewis wasn’t exactly sure where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from her manager as possible. Her manger and every other person in her life who took advantage, who used her, who told her who to be, who to see, where to go and how to be. She had been warned once that the life she chose would not be easy, but she was stubborn and plowed ahead anyway. She wanted to be famous. She wanted to be known for her talents, and while she knew full well there would be people who would take advantage of her, a big part of her hoped there would be someone to stick up for her too.

She was wrong.

The problem was, as Darcy grew in age, so did her body. By the time she was fourteen puberty hit her like a brick to the face. Her chest grew out, her skin seemed to glow, and her hard bony angles rounded out into incredible, gorgeous curves. All of a sudden her talent didn’t matter, and what more, neither did the fact that she wanted to be respected. She knew she couldn’t always count on the public to respect her, which was the fickle nature of fame, but she did hope that the people closest to her would.

That was what brought her to her current predicament. After a fierce argument and by argument she meant screaming match, with her manager about the direction her career was going she stormed out. Apparently being eighteen opened up a whole new set of possibilities for movies and TV. Possibilities in a direction Darcy was not willing to go. So Darcy went on instinct. She grabbed her purse and phone, her hoody too and stormed out in a way that would have made the tabloids had it been public. She ran out of her manager’s office in upper Manhattan and she just kept walking.

Was it too much to ask for someone to come along who didn’t want something from her; who didn’t have an ulterior motive. Was it too much to ask for a friend?

Hours, and about fifty missed calls and messages later found Darcy in Brooklyn. It was a little after noon when Darcy made her way into an old diner off one of the main streets, she slid into one of the booths near the back, her hood up as she scrunched down to avoid being noticed. The waitress came by, trying to peak a look into her hood with a friendly smile.

“Hiya darlin’, what can I get ya?”

“Oh, um…” she floundered, not having thought really anything through. “A water…” she hesitated. “You know,” she began sitting up a little straighter, shoulders held tense in defiance. “Screw all of them, I will have your biggest chocolate milkshake and the greasiest burger and onion rings on the menu.” The waitress smiled approvingly.

“Comin’ right up sugar.”

Darcy took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time since her explosion earlier that morning. She was so relaxed she couldn’t bring herself to care that her phone was buzzing constantly; in fact she reached into her pocket and turned it off. She sighed, sinking back into her seat. When her food came, she dug in with a vigor most people would find disturbing. She didn’t care. Yet another thing taken from her by the people who were supposed to have her best interest in mind. She couldn’t remember the last time she was allowed to indulge in something so disgustingly greasy and delicious.

Apparently she was enjoying her food a little too much. “That must be some burger doll.” She heard to her right. She coughed, trying to swallow down the massive amount of food in her mouth. When she was sure she had it under control she turned to find the source of the voice. Two men, both in military dress uniforms at the booth across the aisle. The brunette was smirking at her, while the blonde looked about six shades of embarrassed.

“It’s amazing.” She replied with a smile.

“Well alright then.” Brunette laughed when the waitress came over to them. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Same.” Blonde added. Darcy blushed looking down at her plate. She finished her meal, taking her time to savor what was left. When she was finished she thanked the waitress and left money for the check and a generous tip. As she headed for the front door a thought struck her, well a couple thoughts actually. One, she didn’t want to go home yet, and two, she didn’t want to wonder around aimlessly in a city she usually had a guide to get around in. She stopped and looked back at the two soldiers, then without really thinking about it, she headed for their booth.

“Excuse me.” she called. They looked up at her that same charming smile from before trained on her. “Sorry to bother you, but I don’t suppose you boys are from around here are you?”

“Brooklyn, born and bred.” Blonde guy replied with a crooked little smile.

“Well, I’m not from around here, any chance you could point me in the right direction for something fun to do?” brunette’s smirk widened.

“Guess that depends on what kind of fun you’re looking to have.” She shrugged.

“Just something to help forget everything else.” The two soldiers looked to each other and seemed to communicate silently with each other. Brunette finally turned back to her shortly after.

“If ya don’t mind some company doll, we’re headed to Coney Island when we’re finished here.”

“Oh I don’t want to put you guys out.” Blonde shook his head.

“You won’t be. Besides how wrong would it be if you didn’t get to see Coney Island, I mean it’s a must see when you’re in New York?” she smiled.

“Are you sure?” Brunette chuckled.

“Positive.” She took a seat. Brunette stuck out his hand for her. “James.” She took his hand, blushing when he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Darcy.” She replied.

“And this big lug is Steve.” James explained she turned to shake his hand as well.

“So, you guys are a little dressed up for an amusement park aren’t you?” she commented. Steve shrugged, drawing her attention away from James who was a little too tense in his seat.

“We uh, just got back from a ceremony. A little too heavy for our tastes so we decided to just dive straight into something fun.” Darcy nodded in understanding, noticing the new shiny medals pinned to both of their uniforms. She didn’t really have the chance to dwell on it.

“So, what about you? You’ve never been to New York?” Bucky asked. She shook her head.

“I’ve been here I just never get to have any fun or look around. I travel a lot for work and it’s very structured. There’s no time for fun.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to show you a good time to make up for all of it.”

xXx

Darcy wasn’t a big fan of heights, but after a day of fun the likes of which she hadn’t had since she was a kid she was a lot more open to the needling from both soldiers to go on the Ferris wheel. “Okay, don’t look down, don’t look down.” She told herself, holding tightly to their arms on either side of her. James, who she now knew liked to be called Bucky by his friends, chuckled.

“You’re fine doll, no worries.”

“Come on Darce, open your eyes, you’re missin’ a great view.” Steve added from her other side. Slowly she cracked her eyes open one at a time.

“Whoa.” She gasped taking in the sunset. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it though.” Bucky said. “Punk and I used to come up here all the time when we were kids in the summer.”

“I can see why.” She replied with a smile. “It reminds me of home.”

“And where’s that darlin’?” Steve pulled his eyes away to look at her.

“New Mexico. My sister, she’s an astrophysicist, we used to go out into the desert all night and just watch the stars. We camp out and wake up in time to watch the sun come up.”  

A comfortable silence fell between them as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. As night descended they were brought back to the ground where Darcy collected the giant stuffed bear Bucky had won her and they made their way toward the beach. “So, um… do you guys think maybe we could keep in touch or something?” she kicked at the sand awkwardly resolute in her mission not to look at either of them. “I just, I don’t really have many friends worth keeping in touch with, and you guys have been so great, I just thought maybe we could be…yea.”

“I guess stardom is as lonely as they say.” Steve said taking a step forward and lifting her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

“You knew?” she looked back and forth between them. Bucky nodded.

“A bunch of your movies are some of my favorites.” He told her. She laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “The point is kid; we would love it if you kept in touch. And whenever you’re back in New York, you look us up. We’ll show you what the city has to offer.”

She could help but laugh when Bucky panicked at the first round of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 3: Anonymous Love Letters  
> Darcy Lewis/Phil Coulson with just a hint of Darcy/Clint/Coulson


End file.
